User talk:PryceV1
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Mr. Arkwright page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Goldenbear (Talk) 12:41, June 9, 2009 Re:Problem Reports I don't know either. I'll have to ask ZEM.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:49, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :ZEM doesn't know how to fix it either. Sorry.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:16, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Billyu page I deleted it.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:25, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Re: It's Great to be an Engine (DVD) I think it should be two separate pages, one for US and one for UK. Much like the Carnival Capers (US DVD release) and the Carnival Capers (UK DVD release) pages. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Toby's Windmill I don't know what's wrong. Maybe you should ask ZEM. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:41, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know either, but I will take a look and see what I can do - if anything... ZEM talk to me! 20:02, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Vandalism (25th Nov. 2009) Thanks for the warning! I blocked him. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:05, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club NEWS As for our YouTube division of the Season 13 Club... I am transferring all of my Thomas material from my maddogmuttz channel to my new ZEM1993 channel. This will not be done for a few days, so please be patient while the videos are down. Thank you very much, ZEM talk to me! 18:59, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Season 13 Club NEWS update #1 OK, this is to let all of the Season 13 Club members know that I have my videos re-uploaded, plus some, on YouTube. You can check them out here: ZEM1993 on YouTube. Also, check out the latest merchandise and book news in my video! :D ZEM talk to me! 23:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC) BIG NEWS! I will be making Wooden Railway models of some of the Thomas users here. I will plan to get everyone done, but I have already figured the models of some. The users I am doing so far: Jacobmystic (me), BoCo, Bulldog180, Diesel 10 Fan, Golderbear, NOM, Petersamfan14, S.C.Ruffeyfan, Thomasfan & ZEM. If you want one come & talk to me on my talk page. Re: Recent changes (Special Page) As far as I know it's only you that is having this problem. I'm not sure what to tell you, except to see if ZEM has any ideas. Or perhaps ? But I'd use them as a last resort. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:26, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Misty Island Rescue Hello Season 14 Club members! Time for some more news! If you haven't been around the Wiki in awhile, be sure to stop by the Misty Island Rescue article! Beware of spoilers! ;) ZEM talk to me! 06:58, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Stanley I believe it's supposed to be Kitson. I'll go and change it. Thanks for spotting that! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:04, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. ZEM talk to me! 21:41, October 2, 2010 (UTC)